Love on High Seas: In the Shadow of the Monster
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Tinker Bell and Tiger Lily mourn a friend and brother.  Pre-series.  Anti-Pan.  Femme Slash.


Title: Love on the High Seas: "In the Shadow of the Monster"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: A certain Indian family member whom we recently lost  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Tinker Bell and Tiger Lily mourn a friend and brother.  
Challenge: Ficcers' Unite Marvelous Disney challenge for 6-14-10 to write a fic that included the line, "Not everything can be fixed with pixie dust."  
Warnings: AU, Femme Slash  
Word Count: 334  
Timeline: This story takes place before the start of the series.  
Disclaimer: Tinker Bell, Tiger Lily, and Peter Pan are & TM Disney and any other possible respective owners, none of which is the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Tinker Bell watched the enflamed body of a dear friend float away through tears in her blue eyes. She was so lost to the grief in her heart and the memories in her mind that she did not hear her lover approaching until Tiger Lily knelt beside the leaf Tink huddled on and very lightly ran a finger down her silken wings. "I don't believe he's gone," the tiny Fairy whispered.

"I know," Tiger Lily answered, her voice equally as soft and low. "He was my brother."

"Mine too. I only wish I could have spent more time with him." She sighed as her blonde head hung and her wings fluttered sadly. "But Peter will never leave me alone long enough to do what I want to do."

"Why don't you just leave him?"

"You know why," Tink replied, turning and looking up into her girlfriend's shimmering brown eyes. "I'm the only one who's even close to being his equal. I have to stay where I can keep an eye on him or his temper will doom us all."

Tiger Lily nodded. "You know how much I hate you being right sometimes." But Tink was right. Some one had to stay close enough to the dreadful Immortal boy that they could stop him whenever he started to go too far. Tiger Lily had seen the innocent lives that Peter Pan had destroyed and knew him, despite the friendship with the boy she faked in order to stay close to her beloved Tinker Bell, for the monster he truthfully was.

"I know." Tinker Bell sighed, her wings fluttering against Tiger Lily's finger. "So did Danya, but not everything can be fixed with pixie dust." She turned, wrapped her tiny arms around Tiger Lily's finger, and held to her as she cried.

Silent tears slipped down Tiger Lily's face. One day they would be freed from Pan, but even then she would not be able to hold the remarkable woman she loved in her arms without fear of crushing her.

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site called Ficcers Unite. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all; hope to begin a Marvel/Disney RPG soon; and plan on issuing challenges every day of the week! This is a fic that has been produced by the Monday Disney/Marvel challenge and Wednesday Magnificent Seven challenge. Come on over and check us out at today!

For years I have searched for an active Disney community that welcomed all Disney's fans. Disney_Uberland is such a place! Members make up five teams: Team Stitch (of which I am honored to be a part of) for all heroes and adorable characters; Team Sharpay for all live action Disneys; Team Ariel for all Disney Princesses; Team Scar for all Disney villains; and Team Wall-e for all Pixars. Members compete in all kinds of different contest, including, but in no means limited to, fan fictions, icons, lists, fan mixes, recruitments, and honors, to see who can reach 5,000 points first. The first winners were Team Scar, and though we tip our hats to them, we, Team Stitch, hope to be the next winners - and we hope that you will join us, regardless of whether it be as a team member or a fellow community member! Please do come by and join us; we promise you'll have fun!

Please also remember to mention that I - OrliDepp and a member of Team Stitch - invited you as my team will garner points for your recruitment.

The best I can post of the URL is _uberland but remember to replace the DOTs with . and the SLASH with / . Hope to see you there! Happy Disney Dreaming!


End file.
